FIG. 12 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art camshaft phaser 200. FIG. 13 is a partial perspective view of a portion of the locking plate, check valve plate and bushing in FIG. 12. Camshaft phaser 200 includes: stator 202 with teeth 204; rotor 206; locking plate 208; check valve plate 210; bushing 212; and swing cover 214. Timing chamber 216 is bounded, at least in part, by stator 202, rotor 206 and check valve plate 210. Space 218 is bounded, at least in part, by locking plate 208 and spring cover 214.
For fluid pressure in space 218 greater than fluid pressure in chamber 216, fluid in space 218 is arranged to displace flap 220 of plate 210 in axial direction AD1 so that through-bore 222 in plate 208, which is open to space 218, is open to chamber 216. Thus, fluid from space 218 flows to chamber 216 through through-bore 222. For fluid pressure in chamber 216 greater than fluid pressure in space 218, fluid in chamber 216 is arranged to displace flap 220 in axial direction AD2, opposite direction AD1, so that through-bore 222 is blocked by flap 220. Thus, fluid cannot flow from chamber 216 to space 218 through bore 222.
During assembly of phaser 200, plates 208 and 210 are placed together in a desired orientation (for example so that flaps 220 cover through-bores 222). Plates 208 and 210 must remain in this orientation during the remaining assembly steps for phaser 200, for example, the fastening of cover plate 224, plate 210 and plate 208 together. However, as shown in FIG. 13, plate 210 overlaps bushing 212, for example, line L in direction AD1 passes through bushing 212 and plate 210. Thus, there is no feature on plate 208 or bushing 212 that holds plate 210 in position with respect to plate 208. Extra steps, which are not always successful, must be taken to maintain the desired orientation of plates 208 and 210. These extra steps increase the complexity and cost of assembling.